


Laundry Mishap

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Something messes with the brothers' laundry...





	Laundry Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Supernatural, Sam/Dean, green](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/6161.html?thread=398097#cmt398097). And the paranormal case mentioned happened in Billerica, Massachusetts.

The moment Sam started pulling their laundry out of the motel washing machine, he knew something was up. His briefs were green, when he knew they were supposed to be white. Dean's tee shirts and flannel shirts were green, when he knew some of them were grey or brown or blue or some other color than green.

He'd been careful to separate the whites and the light colors from the darker stuff. He'd even washed the lights first, which ruled out the possibility of a stray green thing lurking in the washer. But that didn't explain why all the darks were muddled with green.

"DEAN!" he yelled.

His older brother came running, knife in hand, clearly expecting some thing was attacking him. Dean fairly screeched to a halt, looking around, puzzled to find no eldritch horrors or nasty denizens about. "Whut crawled up your leg and bit you in the ass?" he demanded.

"Did you put Rit in the laundry? It's all *green*," Sam said, holding up an emerald-tinted pair of his briefs.

Dean blinked, staring at the garment in Sam's hand. "Took you for a boxers type, Sammy," he said, grinning goofily. "Someone's lucky Irish socks get left behind in the wash?"

"Dean, I'm not joking around: everything is *green*," Sam said, plopping the undies onto the laundry room table and picking up one of Dean's shirts.

Dean stared at it, frowning. "Okay, this isn't funny," he grumbled. "Some little leprechaun get in here and dick around with our stuff?"

"Could be a poltergeist: there was a case in Massachusetts where a woman's laundry turned *blue* for no reason," Sam said.

"Lemme get the EMF meter," Dean said, heading back to their room, not noticing the maintenance guy puttering about, watering the clover on the motel lawn, not quite eyeing them with a knowing smirk...


End file.
